


Solitary Company

by Carrehz



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Vignette, pairing is one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrehz/pseuds/Carrehz
Summary: "You've got such a cool place, Lee.""Well, you're a cool guy, too. Aren't you?""Cool? ...Yes, I am."Charlie and TV discuss relationships, ages and coolness. Set sometime after "Lady Rainicorn of the Crystal Dimension".





	Solitary Company

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this one back in December 2016, but somehow never got round to writing it before now. Just a short character study/vignette featuring my *other* favourite characters from AT - figured I should write something about them before the show ended. :) Enjoy.  
> (BTW - the official spelling of TV's name is inconsistent; it's been written as both "T.V." and "TV". I used "TV" here, since that seems to be used more often.)

  
"Hey, Charlie?"  
  
"Mm?" The Rainicorn pup flipped a page of the book she was reading, not bothering to look up.  
"D'you think it's weird to have a crush on someone older than you?"  
She blinked, then set her book down in front of her and looked up at her brother, who was sitting at the computer desk behind her. "Why? Ya got a crush on someone?"  
He shifted slightly, leaning to face her, one arm resting on the back of his chair. "Well... not really, I guess. I was just wondering."  
Charlie grinned, sitting up a little, leaning on her elbow. "You _do!_ Who is it? C'mon, you can tell me!"  
"N-no, it's nothing." TV fidgeted a little, staring at the floor. "He was a jerk, anyway.." he mumbled, more to himself than anything.  
"Wait..." Her grin widened, as she sat up completely. "Wait, are you talking about Mom's ex?!"  
"What?!?" TV yelped, jumping slightly. He stared at her, his eyes wide. "How do you know about that?!" he asked frantically, a little quieter than before.  
"Mom told me! I wanted to know why you were living here all of a sudden." She gestured vaguely around her. "With Grandma and Grandpa, I mean. She said her jerkwad ex-boyfriend dragged you here and then tried to kill you and Mom with a weird sandwich or something."  
"...that's not _exactly_ what happened..."  
"So you've got a crush on _him?_ " Charlie continued, as if there had been no interruption. She shifted positions slightly, getting comfortable.  
TV glanced at the floor again. "Well... I guess I did have a bit of a crush on him when I first saw him. J-just a bit. Not now. He's a jerkwad. Like you said."  
She made a little noise of agreement as TV continued, "I guess I just wanted to know what you thought. Y'know, about if it's weird to like someone like that or not."  
"Someone older?" she asked, leaning back slightly.  
He looked up at her. "Yeah."  
"Nah. I mean, what even is age, anyway? We were only born like a year ago and we're already adults, right?" She grinned, poking her tongue out at him. "Well, I am, anyway."  
"Heeeeyyy..." he said, slightly whiny.  
She laughed. "Aww, I'm just messing with you. But seriously, I don't think there's anything wrong with it. Unless we're talking about a _really_ old guy. Like the Ice King or something."  
"Ew, no."  
Charlie leaned forward again. "Or Mom's ex-boyfriend, that's gross. You can do better than that, bro!"  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
TV turned back around, his back to his sister; Charlie went back to her book. For a few minutes, the room was silent save for the sound of typing and the occasional page being turned.  
  
"...Hey, Charlie?" TV stopped typing, staring straight ahead at the wall in front of him. His voice was quieter than usual. "Do you think I'm cool?"  
"Pff, no way," she said, laughing slightly. "You're a total nerd, hahaha."  
He didn't reply, just continued staring at the wall. After a second or two, Charlie put her book down again, stood up and walked over to the desk, leaning on TV.  
"C'mon, move over, you dork. I wanna show you the game I made! It's called Metaphor Temple. 'Think you'll like it."  
He looked up at her, smiling slightly. "'Kay."  



End file.
